Prophet of Deceit
"''You shall not enter this ship, you filthy Parasite!" '' (Deceit to the Gravemind) The Prophet of Deceit, born Ord Mron, and formerly known as the vice-minister of Concert, is one of the few remaining San'shyuum. Like the Prophet of Mercy, he is a passionate and wise San'shyuum and, was a fanatic of giving the Unggoy more power in the High council. He is one of the relatives of the prophet of Regret. The prophet of Deceit was everything Regret was not, as he was like all other prophets, being respectful, even more-so than other prophets and self-contained and not showing any arrogance. He works with the Sangheili armed forces, and is not hostile towards any humans. Throughout the Great war, he constantly told himself to not show sympathy towards Humanity, but failed at his attempts numerous times, even shedding a tear at the sight of the glassed Reach. His followers are numerous Sangheili and Unggoy, and serve him out of loyalty, not fear. Biography 23rd Age of Doubt ____________________________________________________ Unggoy rebellion Deceit was working in the ministry of concert when the Unggoy had begun to rebel against the Covenant. Deceit decided to inform the current Hierachs that the situation needed to be handled by an Arbiter. The Hierachs soon agreed with Deceit's decision, and decided to elect him to high council when the Hierach's stepped down. When Deceit's brother, Regret, was made a Hierach, he was in the ministry of Concert, up until Truth and Mercy were elected. He was the only other prophet on High Charity to see the launch of the Forerunner Keyship. When he was eventually elected to the High council by his brother, he took on the name of Deceit, because of the truth he would uncover for his followers. 9th Age of Reclamation ____________________________________________________ Harvest campaign The prophet of Deceit was elected to the position of high council on the 23rd of february, 2531, where Ripa' Moramee and The Prophet of Regret were on Shield 0459. When Deceit heard of Regret being on the Shield world, he worried about his brother's safety. When Regret returned, he was glad of his safe return. Regret however, was not, as he was disappointed at the destruction of the Shield world, and answered all of Deceit's questions with arrogance and annoyance. Deceit was shocked and angered at Regret. He soon left Regret, and went to the Valley of tears to take his mind off Regret. When he heard about the current Arbiter's death at the hands of John Forge, he was silent about the incident, and smiled slightly at the death of the psychotic and bloodthirsty sangheili. He also felt that Humanity was not as cowardly as the Hierachs said, and even felt they had Honor. Battle of Charabydis IX Deceit eventually made a fleet for his followers which was named 'The fleet of Solace', and soon sent the fleet to Regret's position. The fleet glassed Charabydis IX along with Regret's fleet. When he heard of Thel Vadamee's purging of The Rubble, he was slightly saddened. The Fall of Reach In 2552, when Reach was discovered, Deceit sent his most loyal of his followers, Ronar 'Moramee, to the planet, along with Ronar's lieutenant, Paryap, a Grunt Ultra. When Reach was glassed, Deceit shed a tear, and was saddened at the sight of the planet. Battle of Installation 04 After the battle of Reach, Deceit sent Ronar 'Moramee and Paryap to the Fleet of Particular Justice, where they engaged the UNSC Pillar of Autumn. When they both saw the ring-world, they were blinded by it's majesty and sacredness, and said numerous prayers for the safe-guarding of the Sacred ring. When they were deployed to the ship, they attacked the humans on board ruthlessly, and soon encountered a glimpse of the Demon, also known as John-117. They wisely kept back from the SPARTAN, and survived the attack and escaped on one of the Covenant Boarding craft. Once the ring was destroyed, the prophet was slightly unsettled by the destruction of the ring. Thel Vadam's Trial Deceit was present at the trial of Thel Vadamee's trial in person, and was one of the Prophets who debated about the prospect of executing Thel Vadamee, and said for him to be fed to the Kig-yar. However he secretly wished for him to just be branded a heretic. Along with the prophet was his personel guard Ronar 'Moramee, and Paryap. Great schism When the changing of the guard occured, he warned all his Sangheili followers of the treachery of the Jiralhanae, and thankfully, most listened to the prophet. What he did not expect was a UNSC Frigate named In Amber Clad to hit High Charity. The prophet knew humans would never deliberately hit the city, and had a hunch that it was the flood. His hunch was proven correct, and most of High Charity became infested. He soon came upon the corpse of Mercy, and took his Gravity Throne, after saying a few prayers to the dead prophet. He then escaped towards a waiting Supercarrier, which was the flagship of his fleet. Just as he was about to leave, with numerous Unggoy, Sangheili and Kig'yar, the gravemind soon latched on the ship, and attempted to board it, only to get numerous burns from the Gravity guns on Deceit's captured Gravity Throne and most of his tentacles cut off by Thel 'Moramee's Energy sword. Post war era Deceit was on Sanghelios in 2553, along with numerous other San'Shyuum that had allied with him and escaped High Charity. These prophets were making a treaty with the Sangheil of Vadam keep to make sure they could stay on the planet and not be segregated against and for them not to segregate the Sangheili. The Sangheili reluctantly accepted, and also said they could build a new High Charity from the minerals on Sangheilios if they upheld the treaty. In 2558, when a Deceit had heard of Jul'Mdama's forming of a new covenant and had discovered the Ur-Didact, He was suspicious and told his followers to not join the splinter faction. Related articles Ronar 'Moramee ParyapCategory:Prophets Category:San'Shyuum